1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to authentication information management system, authentication information management server, authentication information management method and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a non-contact type integrated circuit (IC) card in which the non-contact type IC chip capable of non-contact communication with a reader/writer is buried, a portable phone loaded with the non-contact type IC chip and the like have been prevalent. Information processing system using such a non-contact type IC chip has been widely used in a railways ticket gate and retailer's settlement system.
According to this non-contact type IC chip, an IC chip can be used for plural purposes such as commuter ticket, electronic money, point service and the like. Thus, the non-contact type IC chip has a function of managing data by, a memory area within the IC chip divided to plural individual memory areas, allocating each individual area to each purpose. Further, it has a function of excluding an unnecessary access from other application than the application for managing the individual memory areas in order to execute interoperation among the applications.
FIG. 5 is an explanatory diagram for explaining a method of limiting an access among applications to the memory area within the conventional IC chip. As shown in FIG. 5, applications A and B exist on an information processing terminal 1 such as a portable phone loaded with an IC chip 2 and individual memory areas A and B within the IC chip 2 are allocated to the applications A and B. Each individual memory area is limited from being accessed by password authentication. The application A has a password A for the individual memory area A and the application B has a password B for the individual memory area B. In this case, each password is a value fixed to each application and each application and individual memory area are notified of corresponding password preliminarily.
If password authentication function to each individual memory area is validated, the application A cannot access the individual memory area B because it has no password B for the individual memory area B. Likewise, the application B cannot access the individual memory area A because it has no password A.
There exists a case where it is desired to permit an individual memory area limited from being accessed to be accessed by other application than the application for controlling that individual memory area. Consequently, the same individual memory area can be shared among plural applications. For example, there is a case where one of related plural applications desires to use information of the other application for reference.
In such a case, according to the conventional method, a password needs to be notified to other application desiring to be permitted to access preliminarily because only the application for managing that area can be notified of the password necessary for accessing the area.
As a method for sharing the password among plural applications, for example, a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-149451 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) has been known. The method described in the Patent Document 1 is used for sharing ID/password in plural WWW services. This method allows user of the WWW service to use plural WWW services without inputting an ID/password to each WWW service by using a one-time ID common to the plural applications set by server.
If the method of the Patent Document 1 is applied to the IC chip, the server side needs a generating section generating the password dynamically and a notifying section notifying each individual memory area and each application of a generated password each time. To this end, information processing terminal such as portable phone loaded with the non-contact type IC chip has no such sections in related art. Thus, to achieve this, it is necessary to set a new operation procedure for notifying of the password preliminarily. Additionally, there is such an issue that extra maintenance control cost for securing a safe notification passage is generated.